dr_stonefandomcom-20200223-history
Ginro
|romaji = Ginrō |race = Human |birthday = 5723 AD |age = 16 18 (Currently) |gender = Male |hair = Blonde |eye = Green |status = Alive |petrification = Year 5741 (Petrified by Kirisame)Dr. Stone Manga — Chapter 121, Ginro is Petrified along with Kohaku. Year 5741 (Revived) |family = Tetsuken (Father) Shirogane (Mother) Kinro (Brother) |occupation = Village Guard Power Team |affiliation = Ishigami Village Kingdom of Science |mangadebut = Chapter 17 |animedebut = Episode 7 |japvoice = Ayumu Murase |engvoice = Justin Briner |colorscheme = #C0C0C0 |name = Ginro |imagegallery = Ginro/Image Gallery }} |''Ginrō''}} is Kinro's brother, and one of the village guards. He starts hanging around Senku during his stay in the village and is one of the first villagers to join the Kingdom of Science. Appearance Ginro is a rather short, androgynous young man with short blonde hair and green eyes. He seems to take after his mother in looks. Due to these traits, he is able to convincingly pass himself off as a girl, and uses this in conjunction with a disguise to (reluctantly) join the Harem selection and infiltrate the Petrification Kingdom. Ginro wears a karate gi-like uniform and belt. He, like his brother Kinro, carries his spear wherever he goes. Personality Ginro is the coward of the two guard brothers, albeit very full of himself and somewhat selfish. He's easily distracted by shiny things and Senku's antics, which ends with him usually working to further the scientist’s schemes. He is much more sincere in his cowardice and is rather open about his feelings. For example, he considered the possibility of having everyone run away from the village to avoid a fight with the Tsukasa Empire, though after Kohaku points out that only a scum bag would consider it as the elderly and children wouldn't be able to keep up, he claims he didn't think of such an idea. There are two main sides to him: a kinder, gentler side that cares for his friends and family and a more scummy side to himself. There are times when his scummy meddling side wins over his nicer side, such as when he enters the village tournament to determine who would be village chief and wed Ruri. While he initially does so to protect Ruri from Magma, once he learns she is satisfied with marrying whoever wins, Ginro immediately decides to win so he can be chief and order people around, have ramen everyday, give everyone a harem, and be a "good chief" in his own words. The villagers are so disturbed that when he loses to Senku, they immediately cheer despite the fact they do not approve of Senku as an outsider. Similarly, when the Perseus sets sail, he refuses to board for fear of such a dangerous journey, though he pretends to swim after the ship in order to impress some girls. In addition, he tends to enjoy meddling in Chrome and Ruri's relationship. At one point, in an extra, he even suggests that he, Chrome, Kinro, and Senku attack Kohaku together to see who is stronger and claims it is "fair" since Kohaku is much stronger than all of them individually (though he had a fair point). Ginro shows regret for his cowardice often and genuinely cares about his friends, to the point where he runs off to help Senku and Chrome in a dangerous situation where they were attempting to acquire sulfur from Sulfurina, a natural sulfur spring where the gas is poisonous to breathe in. Similarly, he refuses to cut the bridge from the village to the outside despite knowing that doing so would protect their village from Hyoga's forces, because his brother Kinro would have to be sacrificed. Recently, when his brother faces the prospect of being petrified, Ginro manages to overcome his fear to protect his brother with help from Suika. This proves that despite having a scummy cowardly side, he will ultimately endure any tough situation to protect his friends and family. He can be somewhat lazy as he tends to slack off during his duties as a guard. He often complains when he and Kinro have to lend manpower to Senku's inventions, which physically exhaust them, and celebrated alongside Kinro when Senku built a power plant that would decrease their work. He also shows a perverted side, imagining what it would be like to marry Ruri and also showing interest when Senku tries to learn more about Homura, thinking Senku was discussing what type of woman he likes. He showed interest in the use of an x-ray to peek under women's clothes. Similarly, he enjoys showing off, particularly in front of cute girls, as he imagined himself looking cool while facing off during the Village Tournament, though in reality, was beaten badly before winning. He similarly swam to the Perseus to make it look like he was brave and wanted to join his friends on their dangerous journey to the outside world when, in reality, he believed he would not be able to reach the ship and would return to the island looking like a hero and getting several girls to like him. History Ginro was at some point born into Ishigami Village and took up the role of a guard with his brother. Plot Kingdom of Science Arc Ginro is first introduced alongside Kinro, blocking Kohaku and Senku from entry into the village due to their policy on outsiders. Senku, unamused by this, blows bubbles with a bar of soap, causing the two of them to freak out until Chrome explains what's going on. Ginro assists Senku in his quest to make Ruri antibiotics, helping create electricity, and overcoming his cowardice to help Senku and Chrome collect sulfuric acid. He saves Chrome from falling into the acid. Village Games Arc He was in on the plan for the village tournament, until the idea of becoming chief entered his head. He compromised the plan and fought Senku intending to win, but was thankfully knocked out by Senku. Vs. Hyoga Arc He is equipped with a katana to help defend Ishigami Village. Age of Expedition Arc He is one of the only members of the crew to not be petrified, due to being underwater at the time. He and Suika manage to get the mobile lab and reunite with Senku and the others. He is sent undercover as a woman to infiltrate Ibara's forces, and was impaled. He is petrified to save his life. Abilities and Skills Physical Abilities Ginro does not appear to be physically strong by any means. He can, however, support up to at least Chrome's weight, as seen when he managed to keep him held up by his spear, albeit with great difficulty. He manages to defeat Agro, though received heavy injuries in the process. Equipment Ginro wields a primitive-looking spear. It used to be coated silver but it was destroyed during the search for sulfur. Trivia *Ginro's name can be translated as "silver wolf". This ties into his brother, Kinro's name, which means "golden wolf". * His name contains the kanji for and and put together mean Silver Wolf, in keeping with the fact that all other members of Ishigami village have names referencing metals and crystals. His being the reference to the chemical element Silver, its elemental symbol is Ag and atomic number is 47. Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Ishigami Villager Category:Kingdom of Science Category:Post Petrification Humans